MARRIAGE (I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND SEQUEL)
by Sehun-kun
Summary: KAIHUN, TAOSOO / sekuel I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND / "Tidak. Justru aku yang merasa bersalah padanya. Sudah beberapa kali dia melamarku. Dan yang kemarin malam adalah yang ketiga kalinya. Dan..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan jawabannya / ga jago bikin summary XD


**Title : MARRIAGE (I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND SEQUEL)**

**Cast : (Pairing) KaiHu, TaoSoo. GS for Sehun and Kyungsoo! Chibi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**Hai hai hai. Karena kemarin ada yang minta sekuel I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND, author sekarang bawain sekuel nya nih. Juga kemarin ada yang minta TaoSoo, author juga kasih nih (walo ga banyak sih, hehehe)**

**Terima kasih banget buat yang kemarin udah review ff I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND. Author seneng banget ^^**

**Balesan review**

**chuapExo31** : huehehehe makasih banget reviewnya ^^ makasih juga lope-lope nya :*

**xxx** : hohoho gpp.. makasih ya review nya ^^ ini bikin lagi.. hehe

**TENALPOXE **: iya ini sekuelnya ^^ ini ada TaoSoo juga ^^ makasih reviewnya ^^

**WirlswindCouldElfExo** : makasih ya reviewnya ^^ iya ini sequelnya ^^

: huehehe makasih ya reviewnya ^^ aduh jadi malu kalo bikin orang senyum-senyum sendiri ^^ ini kaihun lagi.. huehehe

**nin nina** : tapi ini beda latar belakang cerita sama La Famille Kim, huehehe.. makasih ya reviewnya ^^

**teleportbabies **: makasih banget ya reviewnya ^^ ini sekuelnya ^^

**askasufa** : ini di sini TaoSoo menyusul lho ^^ di sini Luhan jarang tidur lho *terus?* hohoho makasih ya reviewnya ^^

**GLux99** : huehehe.. ini sekuelnya ^^ makasih ya reviewnya ^^

**bbuingbbuingaegyo** : nostalgia itu indah *lho?* huehehe makasih ya reviewnya ^^

**KaiHun maknae** : huehehe jadi malu deh.. hehe makasih ya reviewnya ^^

.

**INI GS! DLDR!**

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

"Jadi bagaimana, chagi?" tanya Tao sekali lagi pada yeoja bermata bulat yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Beri aku waktu lagi, Tao. Aku masih harus mempertimbangkan beberapa hal" jawab yeoja itu.

Menghela napas panjang, Tao lalu menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksamu sekarang" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum kecil menatap kekasih yang ada di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tao. Sungguh" ucap yeoja itu. Matanya sudah sedikit berkaca-kaca ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

"Hei, jangan menangis begitu, Kyung. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu menikah itu memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa diputuskan secara mudah" ucap Tao dengan segera begitu mengetahui kekasihnya akan menangis.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu, Kyung. Aku tidak ingin kau meragukanku" lanjut Tao sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo menangguk kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao" ucap Kyungsoo, memejamkan matanya yang membuat air matanya malah menetes.

"Begitupun denganku yang sangat mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo" jawab Tao

**.**

**.**

**MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

Sehun baru saja menyelimuti malaikat kecilnya, Luhan, ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

.

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Aku butuh bertemu denganmu. Aku butuh saranmu._

_._

_To : Kyungsoo_

_Tentu, Kyung. Terjadi sesuatu?_

_._

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Akan kuceritakan ketika kita bertemu. Kapan kau ada waktu?_

_._

_To :Kyungsoo_

_Besok aku akan mengajar sampai jam 10. Setelah menjemput Luhan di rumah ibuku mungkin aku bisa menemuimu. Jam 12?_

_._

_From : Kyungsoo_

_Baiklah jam 12. Di kafe biasa kita bertemu. Terima kasih, Sehun-ah._

_._

_To : Kyungsoo_

_Tentu, Kyung. Sama-sama._

_._

Sehun baru saja menekan tombol send ketika Jongin masuk ke kamar Luhan.

"Luhan sudah tidur?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya. Baru saja dia tidur. Ada apa?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Jongin hanya diam dan melangkah mendekati kasur anaknya. Ia mengecup kening dan bibir Luhan singkat.

"Tidak apa. Itu artinya kita bisa menikmati quality time kita" jawabnya sambil mengusap rambut Luhan pelan.

"Hhh. Kupikir ada apa. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Sehun berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan suami nya untuk beranjak meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

"Baru saja. Tidak memeriksa pekerjaan mahasiswa mu?" tanya Jongin

"Sudah kuselesaikan tadi siang saat masih di kampus. Jongin-ah, ingin menikmati coklat panas dan duduk di balkon?" Sehun menawarkan kebiasaan mereka sebelum Luhan lahir.

"Dengan senang hati, yeobo" jawab Jongin sambil mencubit pelan hidung Sehun

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar. Biar kusiapkan dulu coklat panasnya. Tunggulah di balkon" ucap Sehun

"Sesegera mungkin ya, Nyonya Kim" ucap Jongin lalu mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir Sehun

"Kim Jongin! Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya secra normal?" Sehun protes namun Jongin sudah berjalan ke arah balkon.

"Maaf, Nyonya Kim. Kalau dicuri begitu terasa labih manis" ucap Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar kelakuan dari jaman kuliah masih saja tidak berubah" ucap Sehun menggeleng pelan dan berjalan menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

**MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

KLIING

Suara bel di pintu kafe berbunyi ketika Sehun membuka pintu kafe itu. Ia menggendong Luhan yang masih mengoceh khas anak kecil sambil memegang sebuah mobil mainan kecil. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang berjanji bertemu dengannya di kafe itu.

Matanya menemukan seorang yeoja bermata bulat di dekat jendela.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Kyung?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo dari ponsel yang dipegangnya.

"Ah kau sudah datang. Tidak, mungkin baru 10 menit. Aku belum memesan apa-apa. Kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Seperti biasa. Bubble tea. Hehehe" jawab Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar tidak berubah. Kau mau pesankan Luhan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Jika ada puding vanilla" jawab Sehun

Kyungsoo lalu memanggil pelayan dan mengatakan pesanannya sedangkan Sehun sibuk memindahkan Luhan ke tempat duduk khusus balita.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Luhannie" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengacak rambut Luhan. Luhan memandang Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu kembali sibuk dengan mainannya.

"Ya ampun dia lucu sekali, Hun-ah" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil memandang gemas Luhan.

"Siapa dulu ayah dan ibunya" jawab Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Iya iya percaya" jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Haha bercanda, Kyungie" ucap Sehun

"Jadi ada apa, Nona Kyung?" lanjut Sehun mengawali perbincangan.

"Masalah Tao" jawab Kyungsoo. Air muka nya berubah sedikit sedih.

"Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Sehun

"Tidak. Justru aku yang merasa bersalah padanya. Sudah beberapa kali dia melamarku. Dan yang kemarin malam adalah yang ketiga kalinya. Dan..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan jawabannya

"Dan?" Sehun penasaran

"Aku masih belum menerimanya" lanjut Kyungsoo. Pandangannya menerawang ke arah vas bunga di atas meja.

"Kenapa belum?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun bingung kenapa temannya ini sampai tiga kali menolak lamaran kekasihnya.

"Entahlah, Hun-ah. Aku masih ragu" jawab Kyungsoo matanya masih menerawang ke arah vas bunga.

"Apa yang kau ragukan dari Tao, Kyung? Apa karena dia lebih muda darimu? Oh ayolah dia hanya lebih muda beberapa bulan" ucap Sehun mencoba menerka

"Tidak. Bukan itu" ucap Kyungsoo singkat

"Lalu kenapa? Tao mencintaimu, dan kau mencintainya. Kalian sudah berpacaran sangat lama. Apa yang kau ragukan darinya, Kyung?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku hanya sedikit takut, Hun. Jika kita menikah aku takut semuanya akan berubah. Aku takut kalau Tao akan jenuh denganku suatu saat nanti. Aku takut Tao akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti" jawab Kyungsoo. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga pernah merasakan ini ketika Jongin melamarku dulu. Bedanya aku tidak menolak sepertimu ketika ia melamarku dulu. Aku sudah meminta saran dari Miyoung unnie sebelum Jongin melamarku. Perkataan Miyoung unnie lah yang meyakinkan diriku tentang kekhawatiranku pada hubunganku dan Jongin" ucap Sehun panjang lebar. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun serius.

"Dan inilah yang akan kukatakan padamu. Jangan kau takutkan akan hal seperti itu mengenai hubungan pernikahanmu dengan Tao. Pikirkanlah sisi baiknya. Pikirkanlah sisi bahagianya. Dimana kalian akan bersama-sama dalam suatu ikatan yang sah. Dimana kalian nantinya akan memiliki malaikat kecil milik kalian berdua. Dan kalian akan melihat malaikat itu tumbuh bersama-sama kalian. Dimana kalian akan merindukan masa-masa pacaran kalian dan berakhir kalian akan melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti saat itu. Dimana kalian akan meluapkan rasa cinta kalian dalam cara yang berbeda. Dan dimana kau akan dengan bangga memeperkenalkan Tao bahwa dia suamimu" lanjut Sehun panjang lebar.

Ketika mendengarkan ucapan Sehun, perlahan Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum. Membayangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun.

"Kalau kau mencintai Tao, percayalah padanya. Maka dia juga akan percaya padamu" nasihat Sehun diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang melegakan hati Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti, Sehun-ah. Terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo. Ia mulai menitikkan air mata nya. Namun kali ini dalam artian yang berbeda.

'Aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah. Sangat mencintaimu' batin Sehun tiba-tiba teringat akan suaminya.

"Ta ta ta ta" suara kecil Luhan membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya. Luhan menatap Sehun dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Iya sayang. Bibi Kyung tidak akan menangis lagi kok. Bibi Kyung akan berbahagia bersama Paman Tao dan kau akan segera memiliki teman bermain nantinya" ucap Luhan sambil mengusap rambut Luhan pelan.

Merasakan usapan tangan ibunya di kepalanya, Luhan lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ibumu memang benar-benar teman yang baik, Luhannie" ucap Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah. Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku sekarang. Sekali lagi terima kasih" lanjut Kyungsoo dan menatap mata Sehun dalam.

"Sama-sama, Kyung. Kapanpun kau butuh saran ataupun tempat bercerita. Aku akan selalu ada" jawab Sehun

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum. Pelayan lalu datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Hari itu dilanjutkan dengan Kyungsoo yang meminta beberapa saran dari Sehun untuk menjadi istri yang baik.

**.**

**.**

**MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari Minggu. Jadwal mengajar Sehun libur dan Jongin pulang cepat hari ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di luar. Seusai makan malam Luhan tertidur di pangkuan Sehun. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu kau menemui Kyungsoo kan?" tanya Jongin.

"Hmm" jawab Sehun dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Apa ada yang terjadi? Tao bercerita padaku ia sudah melamar Kyungsoo sebanyak 3 kali dan Kyungsoo masih belum menerimanya" ucap Jongin panjang lebar masih memfokuskan pada kegiatan menyetirnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kekhawatiran dari Kyungsoo. Dan aku jamin di lamaran yang ke empat, Kyungsoo akan menerima Tao" jawab Sehun percaya diri.

"Haha baiklah, aku percaya saja padamu Nyonya Kim" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum dan menoleh pada Sehun.

"Jongin-ah, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kau dulu melamarku?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Hmm, jujur saja waktu itu aku khawatir. Aku takut kau akan menolakku. Aku takut kau akan meragukanku. Tapi aku harus berani. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau harus jadi milikku" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum. Ia fokus pada menyetirnya. Namun Sehun bisa merasakan keseriusan suami nya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Dan aku lebih takut untuk menerimamu waktu itu" ucap Sehun

"Ne? Wae?" Jongin bingung. Apa yang Sehun takutkan dari lamarannya.

"Aku takut kalau kau akan meninggalkanku ketika kita sudah menikah, Jongin" ucap Sehun. Pandangannya menerawang ke jalanan Kota Seoul yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dan aku adalah pria bodoh jika aku sampai meninggalkanmu, Sehun-ah" jawab Jongin dan Jongin serius dengan jawabannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri Jongin yang ada di atas tongkat persneling.

"Terima kasih atas semua cintamu, Jongin-ah" ucap Sehun lembut.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Sehun-ah" ucap Jongin serius

"Kekeke. Jangan berlebihan Tuan Kim. Aku juga mencintaimu" Sehun menatap suaminya.

"Tetaplah bersamaku" ucap Jongin pada Sehun

"Begitu juga kau, yeobo" jawab Sehun.

Jongin tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

_ 1 bulan kemudian_

Sehun tersenyum menatap apa yang dipegangnya sekarang. Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah dimana suami dan anaknya sedang bermain.

"Apa itu, yeobo?" tanya Jongin penasaran dengan apa yang dipegan Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Lamaran ke empat Tao tidak mungkin ditolak oleh Kyungsoo" ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan apa yang dipegangnya pada Jongin.

"Ahh. Kartu undangan pernikahan mereka" ucap Jongin lalu tersenyum.

"Luhannie, kurasa kau akan segera memiliki teman baru, sayang" ucap Jongin sambil menatap anaknya. Luhan hanya menatap Jongin bingung.

"Ne?" ucap Luhan. Ia sudah mulai bisa mengucapkan beberapa kosa kata walau masih tidak jelas. Jongin dan Sehun tertawa melihat bagaimana ekpresi Luhan ketika ia bingung.

"Hei, Sehun-ah, bagaimana kalau kita juga membuat adik untuk Luhan?" Jongin iseng bertanya dan menatap istrinya.

BRUUK

Dan itulah jawaban Sehun, sebuah lemparan bantal pada wajah Jongin.

"Tunggu sampai Luhan sedikit besar, yeobo" ucap Sehun sambil mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir Jongin, ia segera beranjak berlari kecil menuju dapur.

"Aha kau mulai nakal, Sehun-ah" ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai kecil menatap Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Aduh endingnya lagi-lagi gaje ya? Huehehe **

**Review please...**

**Terima kasih banget buat yang kemarin udah review I LOVE YOU, MY HUSBAND ^^ **

**Yang ini di-review juga ya.. hehehe**


End file.
